Artificial ponds typically use motor pump units and lamps that operate on either 120 volts AC or on DC voltage. The use of 120 volts AC requires installation by a licensed electrician and buried wires must be protected by conduit. DC motors are more expensive and less efficient than AC motors, and require more maintenance because of such requirements as motor brushes.